Two Souls, Two Bodies, Thousands Confusions
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Kengo 'memakai' tubuh Kumiko, dan Kumiko 'memakai' tubuh Kengo?


HinamoriMomo1909 here! Sy nulis FanFic baru lagi nih. =D

Mungkin sebenernya udah banyak banget FanFic yang temanya sama dengan FanFic yang sy buat sekarang ini, tapi entah kenapa… pengen aja buatnya… XD

Special Thanks to :

**Semua **Authors FFN yang membuat cerita bertemakan sama, karena telah mendorong sy untuk membuat FanFic ini. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER : **This is just a FanFiction, jadi tidak terjadi di kehidupan nyata alias fiktif belaka. Kecuali soal Kengo-sama dan Kumiko-sama yang memang benar-benar ada di dunia nyata ini.

Enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 1**

_Kumiko's POV_

"Selamat tidur." Katanya di sebrang sana.

"Selamat tidur." Balasku sambil tersenyum, walau tahu ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aku menekan tombol merah di ponselku dan menaruhnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Lalu aku berbaring di sana, menutup tubuhku yang kedinginan dengan selimut, dan aku segera terlelap, memasuki mimpi yang… aneh, dan mengubah hari esok seluruhnya.

--

_Kengo's POV_

Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh malam ini, tapi tidak tahu apa hal itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan cepat-cepat tidur, memasuki dunia mimpi… yang…

Ada apa ini?!

--

_Kumiko's POV_

Aku 'terbangun' di suatu tempat, yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku bingung. Sangat bingung. Maka aku mencoba melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tempat ini… Masih mending kalau aku melihat binatang purba, atau minimal manusia purba, tapi semua itu tidak ada, yang ada di depanku hanyalah… tempat kosong dengan lantai beton.

"Di mana ini??" Gumamku cemas.

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan membersihkan celanaku yang terkena debu dari lantai beton itu. Aku masih bingung mau melakukan apa, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini—walaupun aku tidak tahu di mana itu 'di sekitar sini'.

Tapi belum juga berjalan satu menit ataupun 7 langkah, seseorang menepuk bahuku, membuatku terlompat dan tanpa sengaja menampar orang itu.

"Aduh!" Protes orang itu, dan aku mengenal suaranya.

"Ah…!" Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan. "Maaf, maaf! Makanya jangan buat aku kaget!" Protesku.

Kengo malah tersenyum lebar. "Habis kita senasib, terdampar di tempat ini." Katanya.

"… Memang sih…" Balasku.

"Sudah, ayo kita lihat-lihat ke sekitar sini." Katanya.

"Sekitar sini? Di sini cuma ada satu ruangan yang kosong!" Protesku.

"Jadi kita harus ngapain di sini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, membuatnya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, siapa tahu kita menemukan sesuatu. Ayo, jalan." Katanya mendorong punggungku perlahan.

Akhirnya kami berjalan-jalan di sekitar, dan seperti yang kuduga, kami tidak menemukan apa pun. Aku akhirnya meminta kami berhenti.

"Sudah cukup!" Kataku tegas sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tanganku. "Apa yang bisa kita temukan di sini??" Protesku.

Belum sempat Kengo membalas ucapanku, sebuah sinar seakan membutakan mata kami. Sesaat setelah itu, cahaya tersebut meredup, membiarkan kami mendekatinya.

"Indah sekali…" Kataku memandang benda yang ada di hadapanku.

"Sejak kapan benda ini ada di sini?" Tanya Kengo.

"Entahlah." Balasku singkat. Awalnya aku ragu-ragu, karena ada suatu perasaan yang menyelimuti hatiku, dan aku dapat melihat bahwa Kengo juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang terus ada dan menetap ini, aku melangkah maju dan menyentuh benda itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kengo mengulurkan tangan, melarangku untuk menyentuhnya.

"Jangan!" Katanya setengah berteriak. Suaranya bergema di ruangan yang kosong ini, tapi hal yang kupedulikan sekarang bukan tentang suaranya, tetapi cahaya yang lagi-lagi muncul di hadapan kami.

Dan seketika itu juga suatu kenaehan yang di luar apa yang dapat kami tangkap terjadi, hanya dalam jangka waktu sedetik setelah cahaya itu redup dan menghilang.

Aku melihat _aku._

Ya, benar. Tidak salah lagi. Rambut hitam, lurus, panjang. Mata yang sewarna dengan rambut. Bibir lembut berwarna agak pink. Tubuh _perempuan _(Yah, tidak perlu kujelaskan ada apa saja kan?) setinggi 160 sentimeter. Baju yang kukenakan saat tidur malam ini. Itu _aku. _Kenapa aku jadi ada dua?

Tunggu. Ada dua? Itu tidak mungkin. Ke mana perginya Kengo?

"Ano…" Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Tetapi tetap tidak bisa meresapi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi??" Kataku. Tapi apa yang kukatakan membuatku terkejut sendiri. Aku tak lagi memiliki suara yang lembut, tapi digantikan oleh suara _laki-laki _yang besar. Dan aku mengenal suara ini. Ini suara _Kengo._

_Kengo's POV_

"Ano…" Aku sungguh kaget mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Ini bukan suaraku, ke mana perginya suaraku yang rendah?? Kenapa suara ini jadi lembut?? Dan… kenapa harus suara _Kumiko?_

"Apa yang terjadi??" Kini aku mendengar suaraku sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin!" Pekikku, masih merasa tidak biasa dengan suara baruku. Aku berdeham beberapa kali.

"Kau… Kengo?" Tanya_ diriku _pada _diriku _sendiri.

"Ya… bisa dikatakan begitu…" Balasku.

"Kenapa kau ada di _tubuhku_??" Protes_ku. _Oke, cukup. Ini harus dikonfirmasi.

"Kau Kumiko?" Tanyaku.

"Ya!" Jawab_ku_ agak gusar.

Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil _tubuhku _Kumiko.

"Apa yang terjadi??" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba kami berdua merasa ada yang aneh.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara setegas itu." Kata Kumiko.

"Aku juga tidak pernah bicara selembut itu." Balasku.

Kami menatap mata masing-masing.

"ADA APA INI??!!"

_All's POV (Yang ada di dalam tanda kurung berarti orang yang asli)_

"Kenapa jadi begini?!" Kengo (Kumiko)

"Memangnya aku tahu jawabannya??" Kumiko (Kengo)

"Cukup. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kengo (Kumiko)

"Kembali ke dunia nyata?" Kumiko (Kengo)

"Caranya?" Kengo (Kumiko)

"Ngg…" Kumiko (Kengo)

Kengo (Kumiko) berbalik dan mencari-cari sesuatu; pintu keluar. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Kumiko (Kengo) mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita tidak akan menemukan apa pun di sini." Kata Kumiko (Kengo).

"Tidak, kita _harus _menemukan sesuatu!" Balas Kengo (Kumiko).

"Tenanglah dulu." Kata Kumiko (Kengo) sambil memegang tangan Kengo (Kumiko).

"Tidak. Bisa. Begini!" Protes Kengo (Kumiko) sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kumiko (Kengo). "Kita _tertukar, _ingat? Rasanya aneh…" Lanjutnya, tanpa dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang.

"Benar juga, sekarang tubuhku ada padamu. Dan jelas tubuhku yang sekarang dipakai olehmu lebih besar dari tubuhmu yang ada padaku. Jadi aneh ya…" Kata Kumiko (Kengo) menyetujui pernyataan Kengo (Kumiko).

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kengo (Kumiko), mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Kumiko (Kengo) melipat tangannya di dada, tetapi buru melepaskannya karena ia merasakan _tubuh wanita. _Melihat hal itu malah membuat Kengo (Kumiko) tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa!" Protes Kumiko (Kengo) dengan wajah memerah. "Aku serius sekarang. Kita benar-benar harus mencari jalan keluar." Lanjutnya.

Kengo (Kumiko) hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling –lagi-, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang berguna. Lebih baik lagi kalau itu adalah pintu keluar.

_Kumiko's POV_

Ya, kami berjalan mencari pintu keluar. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Apa ya? Aku berpikir lama sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Jangan-jangan pengaruh tubuh baru ini? Bahkan pada akhirnya yang menyadari keganjalan itu adalah _tubuhku_.

"Tunggu." Kata Kumiko (Kengo).

"Apa?" Balasku (Kumiko). (Cukup. Aku capek menyebutkan satu-satu dengan tanda baca yang satu ini, mulai sekarang ingatlah bahwa Kengo = Kumiko dan Kumiko = Kengo. Jadi setiap kali Kengo berbicara, bayangkanlah yang berbicara adalah Kumiko dengan gaya Kengo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mengerti? Bagus.)

"Apa benar kita ada di mimpi?" Tanya Kengo.

Akhirnya aku menyadari keanehan itu. Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak menyadarinya?? Dasar tubuh Kengo, sulit memahami sesuatu! *Maafkan daku, Kengo-san…*

"Kurasa… tidak…" Jawabku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa begitu…" Ini pasti bawaan tubuh cuek Kengo! Aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti ini sebelumnya!

"Sekarang kita tak bisa hanya mengandalkan perasaan." Oke, itu aku. A-K-U. Karena Kengo juga tidak pernah bicara seperti itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita andalkan?" Tanyaku.

"Tubuh kita." Jawabnya.

"Maksudmu tubuh yang tertukar ini?" Balasku.

Kengo malah tertawa. "Apa boleh buat." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku. "Kita akan keluar dari sini." Katanya sambil tersenyum—dan tentu saja, hal ini sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman karena aku melihat senyum_ku _sendiri, bukan senyum Kengo yang biasanya kulihat.

Tapi entahlah, sekarang aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali seperti semula.

**Chapter 1 End**

Kyahahahah! Sumpah sy nulisnya sambil ketawa-ketawa ngebayangin mereka begini. =)) Maafkan daku, Kumiko-sama dan Kengo-sama, sy ga ada maksud mau mengejek kalian kok! Malah sy amat sangat menghormati kalian sampai membuat FanFic tentang kalian begini. XD

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
